Permohonan Eren
by Nadristi
Summary: Sebuah curahan hati Eren tentang dirinya yang selalu menjadi uke /EreRi... maybe? Rate M, kalimat sedikit vulgar... Awas humor gagal/ (ONESHOT)


**Permohonan Eren**

 _Sebuah curahan hati Eren tentang dirinya sebagai uke_

 _Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime_

* * *

Akhir pekan. Biasanya Levi Ackerman dengan kekasih yang tinggal bersama dengannya, Eren Jaeger, melakukan aktivitas bersih-bersih rumah. Terdengar pula kalimat racau dari bibir kekasihnya yang memprotes waktu bersih-bersih mereka yang memang tidak wajar, apalagi jika Eren sedang malas-malasnya. Masa' iya bebersih dari waktu langit gelap ketemu gelap lagi.

Kesampingkan hal itu, Eren ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru di akhir pekan kali ini. Selagi Levi sedang sibuk-sibuknya berburu diskon di supermarket bersama ibu-ibu, pemuda bersurai cokelat kemerahan tersebut memanfaatkan waktu luangnya dengan mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya dalam sebuah buku diari yang ia temukan di mantan kamarnya dulu.

Iya. Dulu lagi ngetren pada tuker-tukeran buku diari di kelas Eren. Makanya Eren ikut beli. Tapi nggak ada yang mau tukeran sama dia. Akhirnya, itu buku dibiarin kosong gitu aja di kamarnya.

Tadinya sih, mau ditulis di kertas saja. Tapi, mengingat topik yang ia bicarakan akan panjang serta tulisan Eren yang berukuran seperti anak PAUD baru belajar nulis, diputuskan memakai buku diari.

.

 _Dear Levi-san sayangku…._

 _Aku mau bilang sesuatu, nih._

 _Kita kan, pacaran udah lama. Aku udah diizinin tinggal bareng sama kamu sama mak-bapak. Naena udah sering juga._

 _Nah, di sini, aku mau ngomongin masalah naenanya. Aku tahu, nggak berfaedah juga aku ngebahas beginian. Tapi, ini juga penting bagi masa depan bokong aku._

 _Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini, aku menyadari sesuatu. Tiap kali kita naena semaleman, aku selalu yang ada di bawah. Jadi satu-satunya orang tempat kamu memasukkan anu-mu. Jadi satu-satunya orang yang ngeluarin cairan putih lebih banyak dan lebih sering daripada kamu._

 _Dan jadi satu-satunya orang yang terus desah-desah dan bikin wajah aneh yang memalukan._

 _Gara-gara kepikiran itu terus, aku jadi ngerasa nggak adil._ Sorry to say _aja, menurutku, kamu kejam kalau kamu memperlakukan aku begitu terus, Levi-san. Aku lebih sering dapet kebagian diserang daripada menyerang._

 _Padahal kan, aku juga pengen nyodok kamu juga._

 _Tolong jangan remehkan kemampuanku, Levi-san. Aku bisa lebih liar dan lebih_ seme _dibanding kamu. Karena selama ini, setiap kita naena tiap malem, aku selalu memperhatikan tiap-tiap gerakan yang bisa merangsang tubuh manusia._

 _Aku nyadar diri kok, mukaku emang_ ukeable _dan seakan minta diserang terus. Tapi, percayalah. Dari wajahku yang imut, menggoda, dan_ ukeable _ini, aku bisa menjadi sosok_ seme _yang ganas, liar, dan gagah(?)_

 _Jujur saja, sebagai kekasihmu yang sangat kamu cintai ini, aku pengen banget ngelihat, bagaimana wajah dan suara yang kamu buat ketika diriku berada di atasmu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sang- eh salah, maksudku sudah membuatku terpesona. Pasti indah._

 _Kamu nggak bosen apa, lihat mukaku dan suaraku yang malu-maluinnya nauzubilah terus? Makanya, sekarang tolong gantian. Aku juga mau memenuhi lubangmu dengan punyaku. Aku juga mau memuaskanmu di dalam. Dan aku juga mau lihat rupamu kayak bagaimana ketika aku yang menyerangmu._

 _Aku tahu, permintaanku ini sangat egois dan pastinya membuatmu marah. Tapi, tolonglah gantian sebentar aja. Ini bukannya aku nggak suka dengan caramu di ranjang. Aku suka sekali. Kamu sangat memuaskanku di ranjang. Tapi, beri waktu lubangku ini istirahat sejenak. Aku nggak mau lubang di bawah itu tambah lebar. Dan aku juga mau membuatmu puas di ranjang._

 _Jadi, intinya aku ingin berada di atasmu. Kamu kekasihku. Untuk sekali ini saja, tolong mengertilah kemauanku. Aku sudah lelah jadi_ uke. _Biarkan aku, dalam waktu singkat pun tak mengapa, jadi_ seme. _Biarkan lubang, jiwa, dan ragaku ini beristirahat._

 _Plis, Sayangque. Aku mohon dengan sangat. Kamu nggak mau kan, kalau lubangku tambah lebar dan bokongku makin sakit?_

.

Eren meletakkan penanya kembali di atas meja. Ia regangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut membolak-balikkan lembar diari yang berisi curhat-curhatannya barusan.

Pemuda Jaeger tersebut menghela nafas lega. Uneg-unegnya semua tertumpahkan juga akhirnya. Memandang buku diari di hadapannya, ia tertawa pahit. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia masih merasa belum puas, sampai keinginannya terwujudkan.

"Dipikir-pikir lagi… nggak ada artinya kalau aku curhat sebanyak ini tanpa Levi-san tahu keinginanku sebenarnya…," gumam Eren.

"Aku sudah tahu, kok."

Hampir saja, Eren terlonjak dari kursinya, melihat sosok pria yang berukuran sepuluh senti lebih rendah darinya berada di belakangnya. Kini manik kelamnya fokus tertuju pada barisan huruf yang berbaris berantakan di atas buku diarinya.

"Le-Le-Le-Levi-san?!" jerit Eren, diiringi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Se-se-se-sejak kapan pulang?!"

"Sejak tadi. Saking seriusnya pengen curhat, sampai nggak dengar suaraku, ya. Padahal aku sudah cukup keras, lho," jawab Levi, diselingi ledekan.

"A-aku nggak dengar… AH!" Mengingat buku diarinya yang masih terbuka lebar, Eren buru-buru menutupnya rapat.

"Nggak usah kamu tutup pun, aku sudah baca semua isinya," ucap Levi sangat santai dengan wajah datar.

Manik hijau indah milik pemuda Jaeger membesar seketika. Wajahnya makin memanas saja. Dirinya memang menginginkan Levi tahu akan keinginan terpendamnya. Tapi, kalau tiba-tiba begini, dia jadi malu, mengingat banyak permintaannya untuk mengistirahatkan bokongnya sejenak.

"Kalau kamu malu cuma gara-gara hal macam ini, kamu nggak akan bisa jadi _seme_ , lho," ucap Levi menyilangkan kedua tangannya depan dada. "Ujung-ujungnya juga pasti aku yang akan menyerangmu."

"EHHH?! Jangan! Nanti tambah lebar, kamunya nggak puas lagi!" tolak Eren sedikit panik.

"Yang jelas, aku nggak akan mau menunjukkan ekspresi memalukan seperti itu, Eren," ucap Levi tegas, membuat Eren tunduk seketika.

"Jadi… nggak mau…?" tanyanya kecewa.

Levi diam sejenak. Memandang wajah imutnya yang meringis kecewa tersebut membuat dirinya tak kuasa untuk menolak. Cuma Eren doang emang, kekasihnya, yang bisa membuat hati bekunya luluh seperti ini.

"Ka-kalau untuk sementara, sih… nggak masalah…," jawab pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Manik hijau zamrud Eren mampu menangkap semburat merah muda yang memenuhi wajah pacarnya tersebut. Membuat bocah itu tersenyum lebar, penuh antusias. Akhirnya, keinginannya selama ini terpenuhi.

"Terimakasih, Levi-san! Aku akan berjuang!" serunya seraya menggenggam tangan Levi erat. Kemudian, didekatkannya bibir ke samping telinga Levi. Deru nafas yang terdengar lembut itu membuat si pria seratus enam puluh senti menggelenyar aneh.

"Tolong bersiaplah," bisik Eren menggoda.

Eren beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Ditariknya Levi dan dijatuhkannya di atas kasur. Manik kelam Levi yang biasanya terlihat tajam dan dingin, kini membelalak penuh keterkejutan.

"Ka-kamu ngapain, Eren?!" tanyanya panik.

"Nggak perlu tanya pun, kamu sudah tahu jawabannya kan, Levi-san?" bisik Eren tepat di telinga Levi.

"Ta-tapi, ini masih terang, Eren! Ki-kita juga belum bersih-bersih rumah!" dalih Levi berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Itu masih bisa dilakukan nanti. Aku ingin segera menunjukkan padamu, bahwa aku bisa menyerang Levi-san."

"Ka-kalau begitu, pelan-pelan saja!"

"Aku nggak janji lho, Levi-san. Fufu," seringaian muncul di bibir Eren yang berhasil membuat Levi merinding ngeri.

Pria bermarga Ackerman tersebut tidak menyangka dirinya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari genggaman Eren. Wajah pacarnya seolah kehilangan imutnya. Di dalam manik kelamnya, hanya terpantul sosok Eren Jaeger yang bersiap-siap "melahap" dirinya sekarang.

-FIN-

* * *

Barusan saya bikin apa?! O.o

Entah kenapa saya dapet insting nulis fanfic kayak begini. Isinya malah curhatan Eren yang sangat unfaedah:(

Yaudah lah ya. Ini ketiga kalinya saya bikin fanfic Shingeki no Kyojin. Mohon dimaklumi ke-absurd-annya:(

Sebelum berakhir,

 _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
